Middle distillate fuel stocks such as diesel, kerosene, jet fuel and home heating oil, are produced from distillate hydrocarbon feeds that contain undesirable components including aromatics and heteroatom compounds containing sulfur and nitrogen. Therefore, the distillate fuel feed is typically hydrotreated by reacting it with hydrogen in the presence of a hydrotreating catalyst, to remove the heteroatoms as H2S and NH3, and remove some aromatics by saturation. These feeds also contain waxy hydrocarbon molecules. There are increasing requirements for distillate fuels to have better low temperature properties, including lower pour, cloud, freeze and fuel filter plugging temperatures and cold filter plugging point (CFPP). To obtain fuel stocks that will meet more severe cold temperature requirements, distillate fuel fractions must be dewaxed in addition to being hydrotreated. Various process schemes have been proposed and used for hydrotreating distillate fuel stocks, some of which incorporate catalytic dewaxing into the process, and sometimes into the same reactor vessel used for hydrotreating. Illustrative examples may be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,358,362; 4,436,614; 4,597,854; 4,846,959; 4,913,797; 5,720,872; 5,705,052; and 6,103,104; and U.S. Patent Application No. 20020074262 A1. Since existing fuel hydrotreating facilities have neither dewaxing capability nor ground space available on which to add new units to provide it, there is a need for a process that will remove both heteroatoms and wax from distillate fuel feeds. Desirably, such a process could readily be adapted for use with existing hydrotreating facilities, with minimal investment in dewaxing equipment and facilities.